Broken Wing
by shadowhunterherondale
Summary: Angelic is a vampire that is in love with a wolf. she is frozen at 13, but what will happen when the opportunity to finish growing and being able to have children comes by drinking human blood?


**Chapter 1.**

**Hey guys here is the first chapter of broken wing. This idea came with the help of the writer OMG no way911, who wrote The White Wings. This story is kind of like a sequel to that story, but I am glad that this writer gave me the opportunity to write a story about the character that she created. I don't own the twilight characters, and neither do I own the character of Angel, but I do own the characters that I will add from my story Being Different :) So this story starts right after the story The White Wings. I really hope that you guys like it and that you guys enjoy it. Also if anyone would like me to add a character, do let me know and I'll do my best :) well now I will leave you guys to the first chapter :) Enjoy!**

I am the happiest woman alive. I am in some pain because of what Alec did.

He betrayed me. He told me that he loved me, and then he rips one of my wings so I wouldn't be able to fly back home. What hurt the most is that I had felt like I also loved him.

I was so close. But luckily I had chosen Seth.

He was the complete opposite of Alec in everything.

I was so glad to see him when he came to rescue me in Seattle. I even forgot about the pain I felt because of my broken wing. I didn't even know if it would grow back again, but that didn't matter. I was with Seth and we had just watched the sunset.

This sunset to me was the most beautiful. I loved to watch the sunset, but this was different. It may be because I was in love.

We had been sitting down, and we were far away from the city in a high place. I could see the trees below us.

Seth had his arm around me, and it felt so hot that I felt like it was warming me.

I liked how his arm felt around my shoulders, and I'm sure that if I could have slept, I would have fallen asleep with my head resting on his shoulder.

"Let's go back home. Your family must be worried." Seth said.

I sighed and nodded.

_My family. What will they say? My brothers will be mad, since Alec broke my wing. That had been so painful. Carlisle would have to check it. My wing had been broken before, and it had been a few days after I had met Carlisle. Edward and him had heard me screaming when a vampire had attacked me. I hadn't known that blood ran through them until that night..._

It was dark and I was alone. A few days ago I had been turned into a vampire after having a car accident.

That night I thought that I was dying, but I felt someone bite my neck and then something was burning me inside.

Everything was burning.

I felt like I was on fire. On my back was way worse.

There was so much pain. I felt like my back had fire. It felt like the fire was burning my skin, and as if there was something ripping it apart.

I screamed.

"I'm sorry child. I wish I could help you, but it will be over soon." A man said.

I don't know how long it had been, but the fire started to go away. I remember wishing for someone to kill me because the burning had become too much.

Now that it was going away I could think clearly.

_I wonder if my skin will be black when I wake up. If it is I rather die._

I heard someone chuckle. I tried to move, but then the fire went to my chest. The fire had left the rest of my body. I could hear my heart beat. It was beating so fast. It felt like it could explode.

Suddenly my heart beat started to slow. It got slower and slower. Then my heart took its last beat, and it just stopped. Everything stopped. The fire and my heart.

_Am I dead now?_

"It depends of how you define it." A voice said.

Someone touched me, and I jumped.

I opened my eyes to find myself crouched on the floor.

There were four men in front of me.

My eyes never leaving their faces. "Who are you?" I asked.

A man with blonde hair walked forward. "My name is Carlisle, and this is my family." He said.

I was confused.

_Did they want to hurt me?_

"We don't want to hurt you. Carlisle found you." A young man with bronze hair said. He walked forward.

I relaxed.

_If they didn't wanted to hurt me, then what did they want from me?_

"We want to help you." The young man said. He looked so young. So pale. "My name is Edward." He said.

I stared at him.

"What is your name?" A woman with a heart shaped face and bronze hair asked.

"I...I...I don't remember." I said.

_Wish I could forget it! That way I could forget my life and start a new one._

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Thirteen." I said.

"Oh my! You are just a baby." She said.

_What?_

"Why are you so pale?" I asked.

A woman that was short, pale, and had black short hair came in with a huge mirror. We'll the mirror looked huge beside her. She looked like a pixie.

"What? Is my skin burned? If it is, you might as well kill me now." I said.

"See for yourself." The pixie woman said. "My name is Alice by the way." She said.

I nodded and went to look at myself in the mirror. I sucked in a breath. I looked as pale as them.

The only difference was my eyes.

"They will change color after a few months of hunting." Edward said.

I felt a pressure on my shoulders. I rolled them back to see if that would help, but then white wings came out from behind my back.

"What am I?" I asked.

They just stared at me.

"She looks like an Angel." Carlisle said.

"Do you have wings too?" I asked.

"No we don't." Edward said.

"Angel." The woman with bronze hair said.

"What?" I said.

"Angel. That can be your name." She said.

I smiled. "I like that." I said.

_Better than Jessica._

Thinking of my old name brought back memories. Memories that I wanted to forget. Memories that have always haunted me. Even when I slept. Memories of the way my father would beat me until it seemed that he got most of his frustrations off. Memories of when Michael would blind fold me and would rape me. Memories of what happened to my mother.

It was a good thing that nobody could read my mind.

"I'm sorry. We haven't introduced ourselves." Carlisle said.

"I'm Rosalie." A woman with blonde locks said. She had the perfect hair. The perfect body. She looked like the kind of woman that would have every men crazy and wrapped aroun her finger. She was beautiful and I bet that there were hundreds of men that would stare her way when she passed by.

I nodded.

"I'm Emmett, Rosalie's husband." A tall buff man said. He had curly dark brown hair.

"I'm Esme." The one that had named me.

"I'm jasper." Another man with blonde hair said. The way he was standing...he looked more like a soldier. He had various scars on his arms. He was standing next to the pixie who said her name was Alice.

"And you already know us." Alice said gesturing to herself and then to Edward.

"How was your transformation?" Carlisle asked.

"Painful. Very painful. I remember feeling most of the fire on my back. I also felt like my back was being ripped apart. Like it was breaking." I said.

"The fire was the venom. The ripping must have been when you were growing your wings." Carlisle said.

I nodded. "So what are we?" I asked.

"Vampires." Edward said.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

A few days had passed. I learned that Edward could read minds, and of course he had read my mind that day and told Esme about some of my life. He also told her that I didn't like the name Jessica, so I ended with the name Angelic, bit everyone agreed to just call me Angel.

Alice could see the future. She got visions.

Jasper could read and control emotions.

Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme did not get a gift.

Emmett was very strong.

Rosalie thought of herself as the most beautiful.

Esme was very loving. She was like a mother to everyone.

Carlisle was like a father. He also has self-control, which made him able to be near human blood.

I also noticed that everyone had their mate except Edward. Edward and I spent a lot of time together. Sometimes we would hang out with Alice. There were also times when we would hang out with Emmett and Jasper.

Alice and Edward were very close. Almost as if they were true brother and sister.

Rosalie was with Emmett, Esme with Carlisle, and Alice with Jasper.

Today I had decided to go hunting by myself. I wanted to try without having someone observing me. I catches my first prey without a problem. I had started to drink the deer's blood until the air blew my way and brought a new scent. I let go of the deer without wanting to. It was like my mind and body each had their own control.

It smelled so delicious that I didn't think twice about following it. I ran and pushed myself to run faster so I could get to the owner of the scent.

When I got there I hid behind the trees.

There was a human there.

I had to leave. I couldn't hurt a human, but my body didn't think the same thing. It was like it had a mind of its own. I walked forward carefully, so I wouldn't startle the man.

Then I grabbed him and threw him to the floor and I bit his neck. I covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream.

The blood was delicious. It was nothing compared to the deer's blood.

I could feel the blood warning me up, and giving me strength. I could feel my thirst lowering. I was so entertained tasting the sweetness of the blood.

Then I felt something being pulled from behind me.

I screamed when the pain came, letting me know that someone had ripped one of my wings. I had not even noticed that someone had followed me.

I let go of the man and screamed again.

"Angel!" Edward yelled.

That was the last thing I heard before passing out.

**Okay guys that was chapter 1. This felt kind of long to me since it's 1:54 am my time and I'm trying to finish because I want to post it tomorrow, Tuesday the 13 because I promised it. Okay so most of this chapter its Angel's flash back. She's comparing the pain but I guess that it depends with how much strength someone rips it that makes a difference in the pain. Anyways the original idea of the character Angel is in the story The White Wings by OMG no way911 ya'll should really read it. The story is great. Well let me know what you guys think by reviewing and if you didn't like something do let me know what it is so I can Mae it better :) thank you for reading. Thank you for giving this story a chance. Thank you for reviewing and thank you for the support :) until next time!**


End file.
